Christmas
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: ¿Por qué no pensar que su historia comenzó en Navidad? Draco/Astoria


"**Christmas"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

"_**Lo que piensan**_**"**

**Narración**

**oºoºoºo**

Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic de esta pareja que publico y en verdad espero que les guste y me dejen un review

**Disclaimer: **Ni Harry ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa J.K.

**oºoºoºo**

Dos semanas antes de navidad la nueva directora de Hogwarts había decidido hacer un baile para celebrar las fiestas, lo primero que Draco pensó ese día fue que todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

Al principio, la idea del baile no cuadraba bien en su mente, mucho menos cuando tomaba en cuenta que su madre tenía que pasar las fiestas en completa soledad, pero al saber que era un baile en parejas su opinión había cambiado rápidamente, exactamente en el momento en que pensó a quien llevaría.

Desde que había vuelto al colegio su vida había comenzado a cambiar, en sus años anteriores todos en su casa lo respetaban, ahora para ellos él era una escoria, no tenía a nadie, o bueno casi a nadie, la única persona con la que compartía su tiempo era la hermana pequeña de una de sus ex compañeras de clase, una chica preciosa, rubia, con los ojos azules más lindos que alguna vez pasaron por su camino, su única amiga, la única que lo aceptaba con sus virtudes y defectos, y con la única persona con la que le gustaba estar, su nombre Astoria Greengrass, quien había llegado a Hogwarts ese año y para su suerte, aún a pesar de ser dos años menor a él, entró a séptimo y compartían todas las clases, lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que Tori, como ella le había pedido que le dijera, había llegado a su vida para hacerla completamente feliz.

Llevaba exactamente tres días planeando como pedirle a Astoria que fuera al baile con él, pero ninguna de sus ideas lo convencía por completo, había citado a su amiga en el árbol que quedaba más cerca del lago, había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora programada y mientras esperaba repasaba mentalmente la que le había parecido la mejor idea para invitarla.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, algo amortiguados por la nieve, se volteó rápidamente, para deleitarse con la imagen de la chica, quien estaba cubierta totalmente por abrigos, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

-Hola- dijo la chica con la voz algo temblorosa por el frío que sentía en ese momento.

-Te estaba esperando- fue la respuesta del rubio, Astoria ante esto torció los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, estaba acostumbrada a ese trato por parte de él que ya no lo sentía como una grosería.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- dijo dulcemente la rubia, Draco suspiró con pesadez antes de contestar-Bueno…- comenzó –me preguntaba si quisieras…-

-¿Si?- preguntó la chica, ahora con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, incitándole a continuar con la tan ansiada pregunta.

-Sabes lo que te quiero preguntar, solo contesta- ordenó el rubio. –Por supuesto que se lo que me quieres preguntar Draco, pero quiero escucharte decirlo- respondió ella, el chico suspiró una vez más antes de hablar-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- preguntó rápidamente –me encantaría- contestó la chica sonriendo nuevamente.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio admirando la belleza del lago, hasta que la rubia decidió hablar -¿Podemos regresar a la sala común por favor?, me estoy congelando- pidió, haciendo que Draco se percatara del frío, luego de que él asintiera se dirigieron juntos a su sala común.

**oºoºoºo**

El fin de semana anterior a la fiesta se planeó una salida a Hosmedage, para comprar los trajes y los regalos.

Draco salió simplemente a buscar un regalo para su madre, pero mientras caminaba mirándolo los estantes cambió de opinión, en una de las tiendas lucía un hermoso collar, con un dije en forma de corazón, a penas lo vio por su mente se cruzó Astoria y no dudó en comprarlo para regalárselo.

Cuando terminó de hacer compras regresó al castillo, esperando impaciente que llegara el día de la fiesta

**oºoºoºo**

La noche del 24 de Diciembre habían quedado en encontrarse frente a la chimenea de su sala común a las ocho, y como buen caballero Draco llegó unos minutos antes.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó unos pasos, se volteó rápidamente, quedando sorprendido al ver a su amiga usando un vestido azul hasta la rodilla, que acentuaba la belleza de sus ojos, acompañado de un abrigo y zapatillas negras, estaba simplemente preciosa.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y le tendió la mano, ella la tomó gustosa. –Te ves hermosa- le dijo haciendo que sonriera, -Gracias, tú también te ves bien- contestó ella.

Aún de la mano se dirigieron al gran comedor, listos para disfrutar de una gran velada juntos, cuando llegaron al sitio de la fiesta ya había muchas parejas bailando al ritmo de las Brujas de Macbeth, sin dudarlo se unieron a ellas.

Bailaron durante una hora al menos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, hasta que Draco decidió que era hora de entregarle su regalo a Astoria.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?- le pidió a la mitad de un baile, -Claro-respondió ella extrañada, salieron del gran comedor, bajo la atente mirada de todos los presentes.

Llegaron a uno de los pasillos del primer piso donde Draco se detuvo, haciendo que la chica se detuviera también.

-Tengo algo para ti- murmuro el chico bajando la mirada, se sentía un idiota sentimental, pero la sonrisa de la chica hizo que todos eso pensamientos se esfumaran, -¿En Serio? no tenías que molestarte- dijo, -Lo sé- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y de ahí saco una pequeña cajita negra, -Espero que te guste- dijo mientras se la entregaba, la chica la abrió y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, -Es hermoso Draco gracias- dijo la chica lanzándose a los brazos del rubio, quien la recibió entre sorprendido y feliz, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de su acción intentó separarse de él, cosa que el rubio no permitió, puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más a él, mantuvieron su abrazo hasta que la chica se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos, pero no retiró sus brazos del cuello de Draco, este en cambio la sujeto más fuerte que antes, -Yo también tengo algo para ti- susurro la muchacha, -pero tienes que cerrar los ojos-, el rubio la miró desconfiado, pero la obedeció igual.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a él haciendo que sus alientos chocaran y sutilmente posó sus labios sobre los del chico, fue simplemente un roce, Astoria comenzó a alejarse, pero el rubio reaccionó rápidamente y llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de la rubia para volver a besarla, luego de un momento su lengua se mostró insistente en entrar, la chica le cedió paso, y aceptó gustosa el beso que ahora le daba Draco.

Su beso continuó hasta que la necesidad de aire se volvió insoportable, cuando se separaron Astoria se refugió en el pecho del chico del que inconscientemente se había enamorado, evitando así que sus miradas se encontraran, tenía miedo, miedo a que ese beso no hubiera significado nada para él, miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo que ella.

De sus labios se escapó un débil "te quiero" que cuando llegó a oídos del chico provocó un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, llevaba tiempo sintiendo esa clase de cosas cuando estaba con Astoria, no había estado seguro de que era hasta ese momento, gracias a aquella confesión todo se había aclarado, se estaba enamorando, rompió suavemente el abrazo y levantó el mentón de la chica haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos,-Creo que yo también- murmuró haciendo que del rostro de la chica se escapara una sonrisa –me basta con eso- dijo tiernamente, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Draco acarició una de sus mejillas y volvió a besarla, comenzando así una nueva historia, una nueva vida en la que el pasado no importaba, una en la que estar juntos era lo único que ambos necesitaban para ser totalmente felices.

Fin

**oºoºoºo**

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad se me hizo muy difícil manejar la personalidad de Draco, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Por cierto Astoria llegó a séptimo por que estudiaba en Beauxbatons, eso lo aclararé pronto cuando suba mi otro fic de esta pareja.

Espero que hayan tenido una muy linda Navidad, y les deseo lo mejor para este próximo año.

Barby


End file.
